Securely affixing two telescopically engaged members has long been a problem that has faced various product configurations. In particular, in the decorative bottle field, many alternate designs and constructions have evolved in order to achieve unique decorative containers.
In one desirable configuration, a fluid holding bottle or container is partially secured with a decorative member which peripherally surrounds a substantial portion of the bottle and is retained about the fluid containing bottle. However, in order to securely retain the decorative portion in the desired position, a securement system is required to provide secure frictional interengagement, without adhesives.
It has been found that adhesive interconnection systems are unreliable, since most containers are made from glass which do not provide the bonding required. As a result, secure engagement of the cooperating member with glass containers has long been a problem.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a securement system for frictionally interconnecting a fluid container with a decorative portion which will remain in place during normally expected use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a securement system having the characteristic features described above which assures secure locked frictional interengagement of the decorative portion with the fluid containing portion in a manner which assures that unwanted removal of the decorative portion will not occur.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a securement system having the characteristic features described above which securely interconnects a bottle with a decorative portion which peripherally surrounds a major portion of the bottle and is telescopically mounted thereto.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.